Memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), require self-refresh in order to maintain the electric charge and data value in each memory cell. During some modes of operation, some circuit components may remain inactive for long periods of time. During these inactive periods, a negative-bias temperature instability (NBTI) effect may occur in some transistors, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). NBTI describes a scenario where a gate to source voltage of a transistor is negative, which may cause a change in the threshold voltage, and thus a degradation of the affected transistor. Some methods for avoiding NBTI include periodically toggling of signals that control the normally inactive circuitry, but some artifacts of the signal toggling may remain when a memory device changes to a different mode of operation, and may result in spurious incorrect data from being transmitted.